1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a presensitized plate handling device for feeding presensitized plates one by one from a stack thereof to a desired section of a printing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, presensitized plates (hereinafter referred to as a PS plate) comprise a base member and a photosensitive layer carried thereon. The base member is generally of plastic film, paper or aluminum and aluminum-based PS plates have come into particularly wide use recently. The operation of handling large numbers of aluminum-based PS plates presents difficulties which derive from the weight of the individual plates, which is larger than that of a plastic-film-based or paper-based PS plate. Thus, the development of a handling device for feeding PS plates one by one from a stack thereof to desired section on a printing system has been anxiously awaited.